A Thousand Years
by narugirl2003
Summary: Hearts beating fast eagerly waiting for the wedding of the century. Harry loved her for what seemed like a thousand years, and now it's come to this moment to let the whole world know; he loves Hermione.


A Thousand Years: A Harry Potter Song Fiction

**Summary: Hearts beating fast eagerly waiting for the wedding of the century. Harry loved her for what seemed like a thousand years, and now it's come to this moment to let the whole world know; he loves Hermione.**

Author's Note: I love this song from Christina Perri. The lyrics are so beautiful, and it fits Breaking Dawn so well. Well, I decided to try it with Harry and Hermione. Here it is, and enjoy.  
*****************************************************************************

A Thousand Years

A beautiful early evening at Hogwarts on October 31st; the sun was beginning to set, the grassy area near the Black Lake was decorated with a white rose arch, white chairs set up in ten rows of twenty, a white aisle runner running from the arch to where the last row of chairs end, and people were beginning to walk in finding a place to sit.

Harry, Dean, Seamus, Ron, Draco, and his best man Neville walked from the castle in their black tuxedoes to where the ceremony would take place. Harry was quiet. He couldn't believe the day was here. He was about to marry the one he loved since third year of Hogwarts; Hermione Jean Granger. He was beginning to wonder what her dress looked like, and how she would wear her hair.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry turned his head toward Neville, smiled, and admitted, "I can't stop thinking about her. We've been together for so long, and now today's finally here. Hermione will be my wife in less than one hour. I'm ready for this."

Ron chuckled, and added his two bits in, "Yeah, I bet you're ready. I believe you're ready for the after nuptial activities in the bedroom."

"I second that!" Draco voiced his opinion, Dean, and Seamus agreed with him.

"Oh, shut up," Harry yelled blushing a crimson red just thinking about it.

The six friends laughed the rest of the way to the ceremony.

In the girl's dormitory, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Padma, and Pavarti were helping Hermione get into her dress. Hermione just finished fixing her hair up in a ponytail with tight curls making her hair seem much shorter than what it is with her long bangs the ends just touching her eyebrow fall over her right eye. Hermione's mother, Emma, fixed her tiara on top of her daughter's head then combed in the veil right above the ponytail.

"My baby girl is getting married. Oh, sweetheart, you're a beautiful bride."

"Mum, I'm not in my dress yet. At least wait until after I have the dress on to compliment me," Hermione teased her mother so she wouldn't cry yet.

Luna brought in the white garment bag, laid it on the bed, unzipped the bag, and took out the dress. She unzipped the dress, and all the girls helped Hermione step into the dress. Emma zipped up the back of the dress. Hermione walked to where her white three and a half inch heals with a floral beading design on them. She put them on, and walked over to the full length mirror to see herself. Hermione couldn't believe what she saw; a beautiful woman staring back at her. She never thought of herself as beautiful, but she was. Today, she looked like a modern Princess Diana.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

There was a knock at the door. Ginny opened the door, and it was Hermione's father, Daniel. He'd let the tears fall down his cheeks, and Hermione walked up to him.

"Oh, dad, it's alright. I'm not leaving you forever. I'm still your little girl. Think of it this way; you're gaining a son," Hermione attempted to cheer up her father by giving him a bear hug.

Daniel smiled, and replied, "You're right, sweetheart, I am gaining a son; a damn good one."

Hermione giggled, then Daniel voiced, "What are we waiting for? We have a wedding to get to!"

"Woo!" the girls shouted as they walked out the room.

Luna turned around noticing Hermione staring out the window, "Hermione, are you coming?"

Hermione noticed Harry standing in front of everyone talking to Neville. She smiled at him, and seeing him in his tuxedo made her even more anxious to walk down the aisle to profess her love for him.

_But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

"Could you give me just a minute?"

Luna nodded, and closed the door behind her after she left the room. Hermione turned away from the window, and began walking to the door. She stopped at the vanity, and picked up her bridal bouquet.

_One step closer_

She opened the door, walked out into the Common Room, and met up with her father.

He held out his hand, "Ready?"

Hermione inhaled, nodded, and took her father's arm. They walked out, and descended the changing staircase.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

Hermione and Daniel reached the Entrance Hall, and descended down the stairs. Daniel went slow so Hermione wouldn't lose her balance since she wasn't used to wearing heals that high. They reached the doors. Professor McGonagall smiled, and mouthed 'beautiful' then opened the door for her star pupil, and her father.

Harry got into his position near the altar. Padma, Pavarti, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna walked down in a sleeveless scarlet red taffeta dress with a small flower sewed onto the left hip. Padma walked down with Seamus, Pavarti walked down with Dean, Ginny walked down with Draco, Lavender walked down with Ron, and Luna walked by herself halfway then met up with Neville to walk up the rest of the way. Harry turned his head toward the castle, and noticed two people walking to his direction. He knew it was Hermione, and her father. He smiled as he watched her walk down the hill.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is_

They made it to where the aisles started. Hermione was extremely nervous. She constantly took deep breaths in, and released them. She looked down then she looked up. There he was standing in front of her waiting for her to go to him, and take his hand. _What am I scared of?_ she thought to herself, _I'm going to marry my Harry._

_I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

The music started. Everyone stood up, and looked toward Hermione's direction. Daniel and Hermione stepped off at the same time. Hermione was beautiful in her white A-line sleeveless satin gown covered with lace with crystal beading, and a crystal beaded removable belt. Her white veil had the same crystal beading trimming the bottom. Harry's breath was taken away.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

Hermione and Daniel reached the altar. Daniel kissed his daughter's cheek, and handed her to Harry. They stepped up to the altar to reach the officiate.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

The officiate began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man, and this woman in matrimony. Let's begin with the vows. Harry, Hermione, join hands, and face each other."

Hermione handed her bouquet to Luna then turned to face Harry. They took each other's hands, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Now, repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter…"

"I, Harry James Potter…"

"Take you Hermione to be my wife."

"Take you Hermione to be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness, and in health…"

"In sickness, and in health…"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

_One step closer_

The officiate smiled, turned to Hermione, and said, "Repeat after me. I, Hermione Jean Granger…"

Hermione smiled then confidently declared, "I, Hermione Jean Granger…"

"Take you Harry to be my husband."

"Take you Harry to be my husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

"In sickness, and in health…"

"In sickness, and in health…"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

_One step closer_

"The rings please," the officiate called.

Neville pulled out the rings from his inside jacket pocket, and gave them to the officiate. He gave Harry Hermione's wedding band. Harry took the ring, and placed it on her finger.

"Repeat after me. Hermione take this ring."

"Hermione take this ring."

"As a token of my love and fidelity."

"As a token of my love and fidelity."

"A symbol of my love which has no beginning and no end."

"A symbol of my love which has no beginning and no end."

He slid the ring onto her finger, and gave her hand a loving squeeze. Hermione smiled, and turned to retrieve Harry's wedding band.

"Harry take this ring."

"Harry take this ring."

"As a token of my love and fidelity."

"As a token of my love and fidelity."

"A symbol of my love which has no beginning and no end."

"A symbol of my love which has no beginning and no end."

She slid the ring onto his finger, and gave his hand a loving squeeze.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

The officiate concluded the ceremony, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride."

"With pleasure," Harry added, then the new couple parted lips, and met to share a long tender kiss.

Their family and friends applauded, and the officiate announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

_And all along I believe I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_  
*****************************************************************************

Here is the link to Hermione's wedding dress:

http: / www. morilee. com/ bridals/ bridal/ 1867

Make sure you take out the spaces. For some strange reason fan fiction dot net doesn't like it when we use urls so readers could see the inspiration for an outfit a character wore.


End file.
